Locura Automatica
by NenaOrion
Summary: ..... El Titulo lo dice todo no? bueno es una historia de Amor.... un GH espero que les guste y acepto criticas de todo tipo.. es una baladaromantica.... Gracias!


Bueno este es un pequeño ONESHOT de Ginny/Harry espero les guste y pues ojala me puedan dar una pequeña opinion y si no pues de todos modos gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y ahora si... a Leer!

Aclarando una cosa que me dejaron en uno de los reviews... "La dura realidad" la cancion que esta aqui no es reggaeton, disculpame pero no es reggaeton que tu la hayas escuchado en ese ritmo es otra cosa, pero la verdad es como un tipo baladita romantica, aclaro tambien que el reggaeton yo no lo soporto es mas desde hace mas de un año que no escucho ese tipo de musica asi es que perdon no lo supe aclarar pero ya esta... y de todos modos gracias por tu comentario... y sobre todo por tomarte el tempo de dejarlo la verdad que te lo agradezco... por si vuelves apasarte por aqui. Bueno ya todo aclarado??? gracias!

Alguna otra duda???

* * *

"Locura Automática" 

-Vamos Harry levanta ese ánimo- el sujeto levanto la mirada y su amiga prefiero que no lo hiciera pues tenía los ojos hinchados y su cara estaba demacrada

- valla amigo sí que te ves mal- esta vez fue su otro amigo quien hablo

- ¿te parece?- contesto de mal humor Harry mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa del comedor

Era un día como cualquier otro, soleado para ser otoño, bonito el día, con los pajaritos cantando por aquí y por allá, los alumnos totalmente calmados pues apenas eran las 8 de la mañana y apenas estaba el desayuno, los profesores totalmente ajenos a la desgracia que sentía en esos momentos un chico de Gryffindor, pelo azabache, unos tistes ojos verdes enmarcados con unas gafas redondas que atreves de los años eran una parte atractiva de él, nariz puntiaguda y a pesar de estar hecho un mango, gracias al Quidditch, en estos momentos parecía enfermo, cansado y sin vida. Y es que hacía más de una semana que no dormía, ni comía, ni se cuidaba bien gracias al desamor y no es que una muchacha había jugado con el si no todo lo contrario. Mientras él se maldecía una y otra vez, sus dos amigos se volteaban a ver como tratando de encontrar una solución al problema de Harry… sus fieles amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley… la chica bajita de cuerpo menudito pero muy bien proporcionado, castaña y con el cabello lacio y bien peinadito que le llagaba a la cintura (un gran cambio en ella) ojos color chocolate, con una sonrisa lindísima y sobre todo muy estudiosa, digamos que la más inteligente de su generación. Por el otro lado Ron Weasley se había convertido en toda una figura masculina, pues él era alto, fornido, de muy buen cuerpo (gracias también al Quidditch) unos ojos azules lindísimos que cada vez que los veías directamente te quedabas en la baba, pelirrojo y una de las personas más fieles que puedas conocer.

Pues ellos dos estaban tratando de levantarle el animo a Harry pero ya habían probado suerte desde hace una semana y no podían hacer ningún cambio positivo en él y mucho menos si la pelirroja que lo traía así entraba en ese preciso momento en compañía de un chico de Slytherin, rubio, ojos grises, buen cuerpo también y además era uno de los mas buenos en todo el colegio al parecer de la revista "educativa" del colegio.

-Mierda- maldijo Ron al ver a su hermanita del brazo de ese hijo de…

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Harry desinteresadamente pues todavía tenía la mirada clavada en la mesa y aun no veía a la pelirroja

- no…no nada simplemente que Ron olvido sus apuntes ¿vamos por ellos no?- pregunto la castaña nerviosamente mientras trataba de impedir a toda costa que Harry volteara a ver a la mesa de Slytherin además tenía una ventaja, Harry estaba de espaldas ante el espectáculo… pero no por mucho tiempo

- si… si se me olvidaron va…vamos- el pelirrojo trataba por todos los medios que su amigo no volteara

Pero lo que no esperaba era que en ese preciso momento pasaran Lavender y Parvati hablando precisamente de eso

-¿ya viste a Ginny?... Merlín como le hace esa mujer para conseguir a los mejores del colegio, mira que sentarse a un lado de Draco ummm no cualquiera eh- aunque susurraban Harry las escucho perfectamente al momento que se ponía rígido y los ojos se le obscurecían (mas) por el coraje

- sí y déjame decirte que no tiene mucho atractivo pero supongo que algo les da – los que no se esperaban ellas que Harry estaba detrás de ellas

- ¿ya acabaron de escupir veneno?- en ese preciso momento las chicas ante Harry eran unas hormiguitas pues ahí se daban cuenta de por qué había derrotado a Voldemort tan fácilmente – que bueno porque si las escucho hablar mal de Ginny – trago saliva en ese momento pues era doloroso decir su nombre y no estar con ella- me van a conocer muy bien- y sin más salió del comedor no sin antes echar un vistazo a la mesa de las serpientes y ver como Ginny platicaba con Draco muy felizmente pero si se hubiera detenido a verla bien se hubiera dado cuenta de que la chica ya no tenía ese brillo que la hacía especial en sus ojos pues había visto como Harry la defendía a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-vamos chiquita no te pongas así, vas a ver que las cosas muy pronto se arreglaran y veras que volverás a ser feliz – Draco le limpio una lagrima traicionera que bajo por su mejilla

- no lo creo Draco- fue todo lo que dijo la chica antes de que su hermano se apareciera ante ellos

- Ginevra ¿se puede saber por qué mierdas estas sentada aquí?-Hermione estaba detrás de Ron sin ponerle mucha atención a los hermanos pues veía la puerta como si de pronto Harry se fuera aparecer ahí pero bien sabia ella que eso era casi imposible

- ¿no puedo sentarme con mis amigos?- pregunto rabiosa la chica pues no tenía nada de malo que fuera amiga de Draco ¿o sí?

- ja no me hagas reír- el chico se cruzo de brazos esperando que su hermana se levantara

- Ron vámonos, Harry me preocupa… esta re loco y puede cometer cualquier locura- Hermione no había ni saludado a Ginny – oh hola Ginny, Malfoy – aunque a la chica no le caía mal el rubio tampoco le caía bien pero ante todo los modales

- Hermione- Ginny le puso cara de borreguito degollado – vallan con él, no lo dejen solo por fa- la chica les suplico y Ron al ver la preocupación de su hermana suavizo su semblante y sonrió de medio lado

- está bien vamos, anímate chaparra veras que las cosas se arreglan, solo no lo castigues tanto pues aunque no lo creas sufre mucho… si no fuera por ti el ya se hubiera suicidado desde hace mucho- el comentario de Ron hizo que Ginny se pusiera pálida – y tu mas te vale que no la toques más de lo necesario porque el "niño-que-vivió" te puede matar con una sola mano- y sin esperar la reacción de los dos se dio la media vuelta y junto a su novia salió del comedor en busca de su amigo.

Harry caminaba con rumbo a la torre de Astronomía y no le importaba si eran horas adecuadas o no, pues quería estar solo, pensar y pensar en lo que debía de hacer para poder recuperar al amor de su vida, y es que el había tenido la culpa de todo… por ser un maldito celoso. Y es que al ver que se daba un beso de despedida en el cachete con el imbécil de Michael Corner pensó lo peor, creyó que su Ginny la engañaba y ahora se daba cuenta de cuan estúpido fue pues Ginny le era fiel hasta con el pensamiento. Necesitaba encontrar una solución si no se volvería loco en cualquier momento, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de tenerla de nuevo a su lado y recompensarle todo… absolutamente todo lo malo que le había hecho. No se perdonaba las lágrimas que le había causado, una y mil veces se maldijo por ello y hasta que no lo perdonara no dejaría de hacerlo… por que verla llorar es como ver un triste campo sin flores ni pasto… era como una Navidad sin compañía de nadie.

Llego hasta la puerta y no dudo en entrar a la torre, le encantaba esa vista pues se veía muy bien los terrenos desde ahí. El chico reviso su reloj… todavía le quedaban más de 30 minutos para entrar a clase, tiempo suficiente para pensar en la forma menos dolorosa para poder morir. Se sentó en el borde de la ventana mientras se acomodaba bien la túnica pues a pesar de estar soleado el día hacia un poco de frio… veía que todos los demás estaban felices por el colegio y sintió una envidia pues él estuviera así de feliz si tuviera a su pelirroja a su lado.

- te necesito pelirroja ¿Qué no ves que me muero sin ti?- el chico le hablo a la nada sin saber que alguien lo veía desde la puerta

- "si supieras que me muero junto contigo"- pensó la pelirroja antes de salir con cuidado para que el chico no sintiera su presencia.

Y así se paso el día, otro maldito día sin sentirla entre sus brazos, sin oler ese aroma que desprendía tan solo con mover su cabellera que con el sol parecía una llamarada como su carácter. Sentir esos delicados y sedosos labios sobre los de el… ya nada tenía sentido si no la tenía junto a él ¿Por qué tuvo que regarla justamente después de haberla recuperado tras la guerra? En todo el día no había platicado mucho con sus amigos, además ellos no hacían mucho para hacerlo hablar pues sabían que estando Harry en ese estado de ánimo era muy peligroso. Se sentaron en sus lugares favoritos frente al fuego quedándose en silencio, silencio que el moreno no aguanto.

- chicos me voy un rato a volar no aguanto estar encerrado aquí- y lo decía por que la pelirroja estaba a unos metros de ellos haciendo deberes

- pero Harry…-su castaña amiga quiso replicar pero Ron le tapo la boca

- claro Harry nada más no te tardes y cualquier cosa ya sabes que estamos aquí-

- gracias- y sin mas salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda bajo la mirada de sus amigos y especialmente un par de ojos avellanas que poco a poco se iban llenando de lagrimas.

Harry llego hasta el campo de Quidditch y se metió a los vestidores por su escoba, necesitaba tomar aire y que mejor que volando por los aires y sentirse libre y sin problemas. Estuvo un rato volando cuando se le prendió un foco y encontró una forma para pedirle perdón, para decirle que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Voló hasta donde se encontraba la sala común de Gryffindor y sin más abrió la ventana. Al primero que vio fue a Colín que pasaba por ahí…

- Colín… Colín- el chico volteo espantado pues no se lo esperaba

- Harry ¿Qué paso?-

- nada ¿me haces un favor?-

- claro dime-

- en cuanto yo te lo indique, más o menos en unos 5 minutos ¿podrías llamar a Ginny? No le digas que soy yo solo tráela – Harry se veía tan desesperado que Colín no se pudo negar

- claro Harry, como tu digas- Colín sonrió y Harry sin perder tiempo empezó a mandar hechizos al cielo a diestra y siniestra.

Duro más de 5 minutos pues era un poco complicado pero todo lo hacía por su pelirroja hermosa. Chiflo y Colín le hizo una seña para dejar claro que había entendido el plan… Harry espero suspendió en el cielo, se estaba impacientando pero suspiro aliviado a ver a la mujer que le robaba el sueño estaba en la ventaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y es que en el cielo, con varias luces de colores estaban expresados los sentimientos de Harry, en el cielo estaba escrita la canción de su vida.

**" ****No castigues a este pobre corazón **

**aunque ****sé**** que me merezco lo peor **

**sabes que te hablo con toda sinceridad **

**no recuerdas los momentos de pasión**

**el vivir por una sola razón **

**en el pasado todo fue felicidad **

**Si yo no te vuelvo a ver**

**no se lo que voy a hacer**

**estaré**** hundido**** en un mar de lagrimas **

**si yo no te vuelvo a ver**

**yo me voy a enloquecer**

**es para ****mí**** la locura ****automática**

**Hoy recuerdo el ****día**** en que te ****conocí**

**te convertiste en la luz de mi vivir**

**y te lo juro eso nunca cambiara**

**si volvieras a pasar lo que paso **

**si le dieras otro chance a nuestro amor**

**yo te ****daría**** ahora todo mi ****corazón**

**Si yo no te vuelvo a ver **

**no se lo que voy a hacer **

**estaré ****hundido**** en un mar de lagrimas **

**si yo no te vuelvo a ver **

**yo me voy a enloquecer**

**es para ****mí**** la locura ****automática**

**Si yo no te vuelvo a ver **

**no se lo que voy a hacer**

**estaré ****hundido**** en un mar de lagrimas**

**si yo no te vuelvo a ver**

**yo me voy a enloquecer**

**es para ****mí**** la locura ****automática**

**Es para ****mí**** la locura automática**

**es para ****mí**** la locura ****automática****"**

**TE AMO GINNY PERDONAME ¿SI?**

Todos los alumnos que estaban detrás de la pelirroja estaban más que enternecidos por la demostración de amor de Harry, pero a el no le importaban los demás si no en su mente y en su corazón solo existía ella y nadie más. Ginny no sabía que decir pero estaba emocionada pues Harry la amaba, eso ella lo sabía pero no estaba de más que se lo dijera de vez en cuanto. Estaba tan concentrada en las palabras que no vio cuando Harry se acercaba a ella hasta que lo tuvo en frente de ella, en ese momento el mundo dejo de existir para ellos dos… en ese momento solo eran Harry y Ginny… así de simple.

Harry le agarro las manos con mucha delicadeza y las beso con una ternura infinita, dedo por dedo. Después levanto la vista y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas chocaron con los avellana de ella.

- Ginny te amo perdóname, soy un imbécil, soy lo que quieras pero también soy un idiota enamorado de la persona más hermosa del colegio, estoy perdido por ti, por ti pelirroja hermosa. Te juro que me arrepiento de todo lo malo que te dije, me maldigo por todo el sufrimiento que te cause, me maldigo por cada una de tus lagrimas derramadas, por lo malo que te suceda yo soy el culpable pero por favor no me dejes, no me separes de ti que me muero lento y dolorosamente. Sin ti no soy nada, ni lo seré… por favor no me dejes caer en la locura al saber que no te tengo más- Harry en ningún momento dejo de verla a los ojos, cosa que le dio confianza a la chica y se convenció que él era el hombre de su vida

- Harry mi vida te amo y eso no lo va a poder cambiar nadie… te perdono- en ese momento todo mundo estallo en aplausos y gritos de alegría al ver que la tranquilidad regresaba a la sala común pues este tiempo habían sufrido mucho con los cambios de humor de los dos

Sin esperar más tiempo los dos se fundieron en un beso, beso que duro por mucho tiempo hasta que se escucho que alguien carraspeaba.

-Ejem- era Ron con una Hermione impresionada de la mano - ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto muy serio, cosa que intimido a todos los demás que le hicieron lugar para que pasara

- pues que más puede significar- contesto Hermione después de salir de shock

- este… Harry y yo volvimos – Ginny se sonrojo pero siempre fue firme en sus palabras

- ¿con el permiso de quien?- Ron se hacia el hermano duro pero por dentro estaba que saltaba de felicidad por su hermana y su mejor amigo

- MIO- casi, casi grito la pelirroja desesperada pues Ron jamás se había puesto los moños de esa manera – bueno está bien no te esponjes niña- ron alzo las manos rendidos creando la carcajada de todos pero la seriedad en sus facciones callo a los demás- me alegro mucho por ustedes dos…. Te mereces lo mejor niña… solo no olvides que te quiero mucho- esa era una muestra de cariño más impresionante pues ron no era de las personas más expresivas del mundo así es que conmovió a mas de una, incluyendo a su novia que tenia lagrimas en los ojos

- ¡oh ron yo también te quiero mucho… mucho!- Ginny se tiro a los brazos de su hermano y Harry súbitamente se sentía más feliz que nunca

- bueno no quiero romper el mágico momento pero Ginny quiero que vengas conmigo- Harry se rascaba la nuca en señal de que estaba nervioso

- vamos- y sin más Ginny se subió la escoba y Harry emprendió vuelo hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Harry se paro en uno de los Aros y con mucho equilibrio se sentaron en uno de ellos…

-Ginny ¿te puedo pedir algo?- el chico no sabía si debía continuar o no pero ya estaban ahí y el no se iba a echar para atrás en esos momentos

- Harry me asustas dime que pasa- la pelirroja le levanto la cabeza para que la viera mejor

- Ginny eres la mujer de mi vida, sin ti no soy nada por eso quiero hacerte una proposición- Harry saco una cajita de terciopelo rojo con franjas doradas – Ginny Weasley ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- la chica abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo- ahorita… ahorita no dentro de un par de años o cuando tú quieras- Harry siguió lo más rápido que puso al ver la reacción de la pelirroja

- Harry… Harry esto es… ¡Claro que me caso contigo!... ¡Merlín soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!... ¡chiquito me haces tan dichosa!- y sin más la pelirroja lo beso con un amor infinito que no se acabaría nunca de los nunca…

Porque ese amor que se tenían era para la eternidad… porque lo que Harry James Potter sentía por Ginevra Molly Weasley era el amor más sincero de todos… porque un segundo sin su pelirroja era definitivamente su Locura Automática.

* * *

y que les parecio????? 

Atte Nena Orion Gracias!!!!


End file.
